harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungarian Horntail
The Hungarian Horntail is a dragon native to Hungary and is considered to be one of the most dangerous dragon breeds, if not the most dangerous. It possesses black scales and is lizard-like in appearance. History A Hungarian Horntail was the guardian of one of the Cursed Vaults. faces a Hungarian Horntail in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament ]] During the First Task of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, a Hungarian Horntail, alongside a Common Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, and Swedish Short-Snout, was selected as obstacles of Golden egg retrieval for the Champions. Harry Potter ended up drawing the Hungarian Horntail to face. Description and traits It has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail which it will gladly deploy in combat. The dragon's roar is a yowling, screeching scream, and its flame can reach to about fifty feet. While having a very far reaching flame the Horntail's breath can reach extremely high temperatures as it made a stone turn red hot in seconds. Its eggs are cement-coloured and particularly hard-shelled. The Horntail's foods of choice include cattle, sheep, goats, and whenever possible, humans. Horntails are also known for being one of the most vicious and aggressive breeds of dragon and that is saying something since all dragons are known to be ferocious; even Rubeus Hagrid commented on their ferocity saying that the Horntail was a "right nasty piece of work". This breed is especially aggressive when protecting their young. Along with their viciousness, tail spikes and fiery breath, Horntails are shown being extremely fast in flight while able to keep up with a Firebolt broomstick, a broom capable of going from 0 to 150 miles per hour in 10 seconds. Horntails are also seen able to keep up with Harry Potter's flying skills; a very impressive feat considering Harry's talent as a seeker. Behind the scenes *When faced with the agony of trying to ask someone to the Yule Ball, Harry said that he would have preferred facing the Horntail again. *In , the Horntail's manner of breathing fire by shooting a pair of chemical liquids that cause a fire blast on contact is possibly based on the same fire-breathing manner used by [[w:c:reign-of-fire:Dragon|dragons in the movie Reign of Fire (2002)]]. This was further followed by other media such as Game of Thrones series and Gods of Egypt (2016). *The Horntail is featured in the video game version of and lives in The Dark Caves, a wizarding world forestal area with a giant cave. *In Year 2 of , there is a moving picture of a wizard being chased by a Horntail in front of Hogwarts. If one gives the wizard a sword he will kill the Horntail and give the player a key. *The horntail's appearance in the movie is based off of the dragons in the movie, "Reign of Fire"(2002). The appearance of the Horntail in movie adaptations is more akin to that of a traditional Wyvern; as it has no forelegs, a true classical dragon having forelegs, hindlegs and wings like described in the books. *The illustration of the Hungarian Horntail resembles its description in the novels, having four legs and two wings, with a lizard-like head and being black in colour with bronze spikes and claws. This is markedly different than the depiction of the dragon in the film which resembles a wyvern. *The Hungarian Horntail was part of the Dragon Challenge Roller Coaster in along with the Chinese Fireball. *The Hungarian Horntail appears in the attraction at . Riders encounter the dragon when Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley fly Muggles to the Quidditch Pitch. Riders enter a real set of the Wooden Bridge where they encounter a animatronic Hungarian Horntail, which breathes false fire at them. Appearances form]] * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dragon Challenge'' * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Ungarischer Hornschwanz es:Colacuerno Húngaro fi:Unkarilainen sarvipyrstö fr:Magyar à pointes it:Ungaro Spinato pl:Rogogon Węgierski pt-br:Rabo-Córneo Húngaro ru:Венгерская хвосторога zh:匈牙利树蜂 Category:Creatures from Hungary Category:Dragon Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Dragons